KlaineTanic
by DavidWarbler
Summary: Basada en la película Titanic. Kurt Hummel un joven de alta sociedad de 17 años se embarca en una gran aventura junto a su prometido Sebastian y su madrastra Carole destino a América. En el transcurso conoce a Blaine Anderson, un joven de bajos recursos que le roba el corazón y le muestra la verdadera vida.


Hola les traigo esta historia nueva, se que escribir sobre la historia del Titanic es algo muy muy muy trillado pero vi la película el otro día y la idea surgió y no me dejaba de rondar hasta que empecé a escribir.

A pesar de ser la historia de la película, muchas cosas cambiaran, no quiero que sea una copia exacta, quiero agregar algunas tramas más, una cosa que deben saber es que la historia se desarrolla en la actualidad, por ahí del 2011 o algo así, pensé mucho si hacerla en la época antigua pero un matrimonio gay no seria bien visto cierto? Así que….

Bueno sin más los dejo que lean

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

15 minutos. 15 minutos en la limosina de Sebastián. 15 minutos llevaba este pequeño viaje por carretera y no podía estar más aburrido. Hace 15 minutos Carole, Sebastián y yo habíamos subido a la enorme limo que estaba cargada con nuestro equipaje con destino a lo que algunos podían decir una 'nueva aventura'.

_"Ya llegamos"_

Sebastián estaba emocionado, y quería demostrarlo, vi como Carole se asomaba por la ventana, yo ni siquiera me moleste en hacerlo.

La limosina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para poder salir, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, quería quedarme ahí y decirle al chofer que me regresara a mi casa, pero no podía, tome su mano y muy lentamente salí del auto.

Había demasiado ruido, más del que esperaba, podía ver a la gente corriendo algo alborotada, a unos cargando maletas, y algunos despidiéndose.

Sentí una mano en mi cintura y voltee hacia un lado para ver a Sebastian sonriéndome con entusiasmo, respondí la sonrisa aunque creo que fue más una mueca graciosa, Carole estaba del otro lado sonriendo también, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando bajaron del auto.

_"Tenías razón Sebastian, es un enorme barco ¿Qué te parece Kurt?"_

El tono adulón de Carole me irritó un poco, yo ni siquiera había visto el barco, estaba frente a nosotros y ni me había molestado hacerlo, alce la cabeza y lo observe.

_"Es grande, creo"_

Ni siquiera pensé en como soné, me había arrepentido de mi respuesta pero era tarde, debí haber sonado más entusiasta pero es que la verdad no tenía humor de estar aquí, no quería hacer este viaje, quería quedarme aquí en Europa. Vi que Carole me dio una mirada severa y empecé a caminar para no tener que soportarla.

_"Su hijo es difícil de impresionar Carole"_

Ella solo soltó un par de risas y empezaron a caminar para alcanzarme, Sebastian rodeó mi cintura con su brazo una vez más cuando me alcanzó y nos detuvimos para ver hacia atrás.

_"Phil, sube nuestro equipaje al barco"_

Esta era una de las cosas que odiaba de Sebastian, acaso nunca podía decir 'por favor', él siempre había sido así con sus empleados, los trataba como si fuera superior a ellos.

El pobre Phil iba cargando 6 maletas, tan solo 12 eran de Carole y mías, tendría que hacer más de un viaje, caminaba con dificultad mientras se dirigía al barco, fingiendo que podía pero sabía que era mucho peso para él.

_"Creo que nosotros podemos ayudar con el equipaje"_

Camine de regreso a la limosina y tome un par de maletas no muy grandes en mis manos.

_"No tienes por qué hacer eso Kurt, para eso le pago a Phil"_

Sebastian llego a mí con una sonrisa burlona y me quito las maletas de las manos para poder dejarlas donde estaba. Carole me lanzó otra mirada severa con un silencioso '¿Qué demonios haces?' Era más que obvio que no podía contra estos dos.

Nuevamente Sebastian pasó el brazo por mi cintura, pero ahora me acercó a él con un poco de fuerza, vi su cara, me estaba viendo y sonriendo, se inclinó poco a poco a mí y me beso en los labios.

Fue un beso corto, sus labios eran suaves y estaban cálidos como siempre, me sonrió nuevamente cuando se alejó y yo le sonreí también mientras sentía que el rubor subía a mis mejillas.

_"Bueno, vamos"_

Empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada del barco, había mucha gente y era difícil avanzar, la verdad yo no entendía por qué el alboroto, era un barco más y era un crucero más, había estado en cientos de cruceros antes, y era obvio que la gente que estaba aquí también, entonces por qué el alboroto.

Recuerdo cuando Sebastian llego a mi casa proponiendo hacer el viaje.

Había estado hablando desde que llegó, me había saludado con un beso en los labios y a Carole con uno en la mejilla, su voz sonaba tan entusiasta, levante los ojos de mi revista y decidí que ya era hora de prestarle atención.

_"El viaje será increíble, no es un crucero cualquiera, es como un homenaje al Titanic, el diseño de las salas, las recamaras, suites, camarotes, todo, además de tener entretenimiento de aquella época, al igual que el original, este será un viaje a America, será como si hubiésemos estado en esa época, creo que deberíamos ir ¿no les parece?"_

Su discurso entusiasta me hizo sonreír, parecía un niño pequeño cuando lo llevan a un parque de diversiones por primera vez, vi a Carole y estaba sonriendo, Sebastian me veía esperanzado, era obvio que el de la decisión era yo.

_"¿Un viaje a America? No lo sé, además, que tal si a este barco le pasa lo mismo que al original"_

Sebastian empezó a reírse por lo que había dicho, Carole lo siguió, estaba seguro que ella solo se reía para agradarle mas.

_"No Kurt, eso no pasara, esta es otra época, en ese entonces no se tenía toda la tecnología y cuidado que se tiene ahora, es imposible que algo así ocurra ahora, además ¿no te gustaría estar en el primer viaje exitoso del Titanic 2.0?_

Titanic 2.0, que nombre tan más ingenioso le habían puesto, ¿no se les ocurrió algo mejor? En fin, yo no estaba seguro de querer ir a América, no ahora, estaba muy bien aquí, para que iba yo a querer irme

_"Vamos Kurt, será divertido, nos sentiremos como la gente de aquella época"_

_"Si Kurt, vamos, la pasaremos bien"_

Carole nuevamente de parte de Sebastian, era obvio que no podía negarme, detrás de su comentario sencillo había una súplica y un discurso enorme que ya me sabía.

Termine aceptando aun cuando la idea no me era del todo buena, pero que más podía hacer, no era como si pudiera decir que no, no me gustaba quedar como el malo de la historia.

Está de más decir que estaba arrepentido de haber accedido a esta tontería del crucero. Principalmente porque estas serían mis últimas semanas siendo soltero y yo quería pasar este tiempo solo haciendo lo que me gustaba, antes de tener que acostumbrarme a la vida de casado y a tener un esposo que te diga que hacer.

En momentos así era cuando más extrañaba a mi padre, su perdida había cambiado mi vida y la de Carole al máximo, principalmente económicamente, ahora teníamos que hacer algo para poder seguir llevando la vida de lujos y riquezas que solíamos tener.

Por supuesto que eso a mí no me importaba, extrañaba a mi padre, no su dinero, no me importaba trabajar, o vivir de un modo más modesto, mientras estuviera bien, para mí está bien, pero no podía hacerle eso a Carole, ella estaba acostumbrada a otra vida, pensaba diferente, ella jamás estaría bien viviendo sin dinero.

Carole había estado con mi padre durante todos los meses de su enfermedad, se había olvidado de sus amistades, de viajes, de disfrutar su vida, ella solo se desvivía por cuidar de él, para servirle y poder prolongar más su vida.

Cuando mi padre murió Carole estaba desecha al igual que yo, pero ella fue fuerte por mí, ella lloraba conmigo, pero también me consolaba, me aferré a ella, sentí que no estaba solo en el mundo, Carole estaba conmigo.

Conocí a Sebastian en el colegio al que asistía, siempre me había parecido atractivo pero jamás había hecho caso de sus invitaciones, simplemente no me interesaba. Cuando mi padre se enfermó yo era un manojo de emociones y él lo notó, estuvo conmigo animándome y consolándome y cuando mi padre murió no me dejó solo ni un momento.

Luego descubrí que me gustaba y me deje mimar, el me llevaba a lugares, me daba regalos caros, todo con tal de que yo saliera de eso hoyo de depresión en el que estaba.

Carole estaba feliz de verme nuevamente sonriendo, pero también veía a Sebastian como la solución a nuestros problemas, sabía que su familia tenía millones y agradecía al cielo que él se hubiera fijado en mí.

Carole y Sebastian eran las únicas personas que tenía ahora en mi vida, los quería mucho porque habían estado conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba. Carole era quizás la razón por la que había aceptado el compromiso de Sebastian, yo ni siquiera tenía pensado casarme, o incluso llevar mi relación con Sebastian a otro nivel, cuando se presentó con un anillo de diamantes, miles de cosas se cruzaron por mi mente, sabía que Carole esperaba que esto sucediera y era algo bueno, podríamos solucionar nuestros problemas de dinero y yo tendría a mi lado un hombre que me amaba y mimaba más de lo necesario.

Me encaminé hacia el puente que conectaba con el puente, realmente quería crear la atmosfera de aquella época, eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de cuan aburrido seria esto, que tenía de malo esta época, porque recrear un suceso que había terminado mal, simplemente no lo entendía.

Para la mayoría este viaje era un sueño, para mí era un viaje que me llevaba encadenado a América y que unía mas a mi prometido, más de lo necesario.

Por dentro parecía y actuaba como cualquier chico de sociedad, pero por dentro estaba gritando, gritando que no quería hacer este viaje, gritando que no quería casarme, gritando que quería vivir mi vida.

_"Bienvenidos"_

Aquel hombre me sonreía de una forma exagerada, está de más decir que era falsa, ni siquiera me moleste en responder el gesto.

El diseño del barco era impresionante debo admitir, y este solo era el vestíbulo, todo estaba tan bien detallado en madera, había hermosas flores color blanco en las esquinas y el olor a pintura fresca inundaba mis sentidos.

_"Impresionante, ¿No te parece?"_

Debía admitir que Sebastian tenía razón, todo estaba tan increíble y hermoso, nunca creí que sería de esto modo, estaba impresionado.

_"Mucho, tenías razón"_

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande si eso era posible, tomo mi mano e iniciamos el recorrido para adentrarnos más, vi hacia atrás mientras caminábamos, todo se quedaba atrás, después de este viaje todo cambiaría, suspiré y acepte mi realidad.

* * *

Bueno fue algo pequeño e introductorio, Blaine aparece en el próximo capítulo, yo se que quieren que ya aparezca xD espero que les guste mi forma de redacción, es mi primer historia y quiero hacerlo bien, cualquier cosa no duden en comentarla para mejorar.

Muchas gracias por leer.

P.D. Casi lo olvido, en la historia la película no existe, lo digo para que no se confundan o algo asi, solo hablan del suceso de hace tiempo.


End file.
